goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
I.R.O.N.Y. Odysseus
The Iron, '''formerly known as I.R.O.N.Y. 007''' is a 2015 traditional 3-D flash-animated Youtube film made by Steven Matheron and distributed by MGM and Columbia Pictures. This film will be released sometime in 2015. This film stars James Bond, protagonist. The secondary characters was consisting of fire-breathing dragon Charizard, a solar-absorption officer Tobias "Solar" Vasquez, a weather experiencing sergeant Julius "Tornado" Mata, a teleporting curator Oliver "Chance" Salas, a recruit with his abnormal intelligence Eamon "Rookie" Moura, an orphaned alien powerhouse Omega, a disabled lawyer Manny, a silhouette-shapeshifter and a customer of his favorite saloon Mickey "Blackout" Grimes, a detective Clinton "Item" White and Kirk "Cobra" Pennington. The antagonists consisting of Sean Grace whose nickname is Metal, a man capable of reflecting projectiles when we wears a grey power suit. Ian "Ninja" Burke, an assassin and the prisoner sporting a machete. The filming starts over with newer cast of characters and some characters will be remain and depicted in Spring 2015. Plot James Bond, agent 007 was accompanied by the crew consisting of Tobias "Solar" Vasquez, Oliver James "Chance" Salas, Julius Pedro "Tornado" Mata, Eamon Bernard "Rookie" Moura, Omega, Mickey Kevin "Blackout" Grimes, Kirk Anthony "Cobra" Pennington, Domingo Etienne "Bullet" Gagnon, Tanner The Navy-Blue Hedgehog and Clinton "Item" White. The city was put in danger by Sean Grace, a villain with his nickname "Metal" who is in the solid armor body and has an ability to defend himself by reflecting bullets and any incoming projectiles, he orders an assassin name Ian Burke to kill Bond and he with his crew must stop Iron and Burke from doing their jobs. Voice Cast * The film's cast changed in 2015 during the planning about starting over the making. 'Cast as of 2015 ' * Dave as James Bond, protagonist. * Dallas as Sean "Metal" Grace, He is the primary antagonist. * Dallas as Charizard, an orange fire-breathing dragon Pokemon. * Jennifer as Sirica, the daughter of Garlude. * David as Cpl. Tobias Vasquez, alias "Solar", the absorption master who bears a resemblance to Sirica. * Paul as Oliver J. "Chance" Salas, a teleporter. * Simon as Sgt. Julius P. "Tornado" Mata, a tornado sender. * Charlie as Pvt. Eamon B. "Rookie" Moura, a recruit who is non-intelligent and afraid. * Brian as Manny, a crippled lawyer who was blind. * Alan as Omega, a blue alien and one of Bond's crew members who wears a gray power suit completed with his two robotic arms. * French-fry as Mickey K. "Blackout" Grimes, a silhouette shapeshifter and a saloon customer. * Olivier as Domingo E. "Bullet" Gagnon,a French agent affiliated with Bond's crew members. * Paul as Andreas "Speedy" Wilson, a former underground explorer who is one of Bond's crew members capable of having superhuman speed, he is a spoof of Quicksilver. * Eric as Kirk A. "Cobra" Pennington, one of Bond's crew members who often helps people with weaknesses during a battle. * Diesel as Raphael Jaime "Jalapeno" Gonzales, Pepper and Hobbes' single father whose accompanied by Bond's crew members after himself and his wife are seperated. * Alan as Raul "Chili" Gonzales, Raphael's brother who is Pepper and Hobbes' uncle. * Kalya as Emmanuela "Pepper" Gonzales, the daughter of Raphael and Hobbes' older twin sister. * Joey as Enrique "Hobbes" Gonzales, the son of Raphael and Pepper's younger twin brother. * Joey as Ian "Ninja" Burke, a ruthless former inmate and assassin escaped from the maximum security prison. He serves as Metal's lieutenant and the secondary antagonist. * Lawrence as Detective Clinton "Item" White * Brian as Mario, a short, pudgy, Italian plumber who resides in the Mushroom Kingdom, Nintendo's original mascot and one of the inmates. * Steven as Luigi, Mario's slightly younger but taller fraternal twin brother and one of the inmates. * Wiseguy as Wario, an overweight yellow and purple exaggerated version of Mario. * Professor as Waluigi, Luigi's rival and Wario's partner. * Steven as Tanner "Bananas", a navy blue hedgehog and an inmate who befriends Sonic. * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic, a blue hedgehog and the fastest thing alive. * David as Blade, a hedgehog sporting a katana blade who is one of Sonic's two rivals. * Paul as Blue, a hedgehog sporting a machete who is one of Sonic's two rivals. * Eric as Andrew MacDonald, an explorer who is killed in action by the fallen debris. Release The film was released on Youtube in August 9th to the September 7th of 2014 when it was spilt in 22 parts. Sequel A first film has a sequel called "The Red Viper", later depicted as Rise Of The Mutants 007 (2015 film). with veterans such as Bond, Gilligan, Powers, Lt. Larfield, etc. and newcomers such as Schmidt, Alfred O'Bannon, Thompson "Tom" Bettany, A1C Mortimer Mortimer, etc. The General (now appeared as Marshal Obliterous) and Cpl. Burke were both confirmed to return in this sequel. The film was cancelled on October 31, 2014 for undisclosed reasons. Category:2015 Films Category:Movies